


The Mirror of Erised

by Tbird1965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a double agent is a stressful job and Hermione's worried about Professor Snape. But what is he doing all alone in an empty room with the Mirror of Erised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Harry?”  

 

“You're becoming obsessed.” Ginny Weasley muttered soto voce.

 

“Shhhh.” Hermione hissed.

 

“What?” Harry asked, leaving his chess game with Ron and flopping down on the couch between the two girls.

 

“What are these unlabeled spaces?”

 

“Where?” Harry leaned over where Hermione had the Marauders Map spread across her lap.

 

“Here, here and there's one here, by the dungeons.”

 

“Storerooms, empty classrooms, crawl spaces.  It's hard to say really without investigating. Why are you so interested in the map all of a sudden?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

 

“Oh I don't know.” Hermione shrugged, trying to keep her voice neutral. “It's just interesting, isn't it?  The way it updates itself.  I'm fascinated.”

 

“I think you just like to borrow it because it helps you sneak into the library after hours to study.”

 

“That too.” She giggled nervously.

 

“Oiy Harry.” Ron called from across the room. “Are we playing chess or what?”

 

“I'm coming.” Harry yelled over his shoulder.  “And don't cheat.  I saw you move my bishop.”

 

“Obsessed.” Ginny whispered again, watching Harry's back as he crossed the common room to the table he was sharing with Ron.

 

“I'm not obsessed. I'm just concerned.  Why would he be spending so much time in an unlabeled room?”

 

“Maybe it's his storeroom.” Ginny shrugged. “Or his quarters or a lab.”

 

“No. Here's his storeroom.” Hermione said pointing to the tiny square labeled 'Potion's storeroom'.   “Here are his quarters and this is his private lab.  So why is he here?”  She poked her finger at the unlabeled square.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I don't know.  It's just a mystery is all.”

 

“I think you fancy him.” Ginny teased, smiling when the brunette turned bright red.  “Oh look at you blush, you do fancy him.”

 

“I do not.  I'm just concerned.  He seems so sad recently.  It can't be easy working as a double agent.”

 

“Sad?” Ginny snorted.  “How can you tell when Snape's sad?”

 

“Will you keep your voice down.” Hermione hissed, glancing over at the two boys  embroiled in a ferocious game of Wizard Chess.  “Oh I just can't explain it.” She sighed, running her finger across the yellowed parchment.

 

Hermione didn't want to tell her red haired friend that she had overheard Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape speaking on the Astronomy Tower.  She hadn't even told Harry or Ron.

 

“ _Have you ever considered that you ask too much, you take too much for granted?  Has it ever crossed you brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?”_

 

“ _Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I won't negotiate with you Severus. You agreed. Nothing more to discuss.”_

 

She had followed him as he strode down the corridor, only to be caught red handed by the man himself.  “What are you doing roaming the castle, Ms. Granger.  Shouldn't you be studying or perhaps stealing Potion ingredients from my storeroom?”  He had sneered down at her.

 

“I was just on my way to the library Sir.” She had mumbled, staring down at her shoes.

 

“Well be off with you and don't dawdle.” He had murmured and at that moment she had heard it, a slight catch in his normally velvet smooth baritone.  Glancing up at his face she thought she saw the glint of something in the corner of his red rimmed eye.  Something that looked very much like a tear.

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

 

“Harry? Can I borrow your cloak and the map?  I want to do a little research in the restricted section.”  

 

The bespectacled teen had frowned suspiciously, before smiling and nodding his head.  “Just be careful and don't get caught.”

 

“I won't. I promise.” She had called out over her shoulder on her way out the portrait hole. 

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

Following the map carefully, Hermione wound her way through the deserted castle corridors and down empty staircases.  'This should be it.'  She thought as she approached an ancient wooden door situated near the dungeons.  'Now to find out what he's been doing.'  Turning the handle she peeked inside the medium sized room.  It was empty save for a chair and.....'No'.  Her mouth fell open as she approached the ornate wooden mirror.  Carved around the frame was the inscription “ _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.”

 

“The Mirror of Erised” She breathed, cautiously circling the magical relic she had only heard about but had never actually seen.  'But why.......?' Her thought was cut short by a soft sound outside the door.  Glancing quickly at the map, her heart began to thud as the foot prints of Severus Snape approached the room.  Moving across the room, she lowered herself to the ground with her back against the wall, making sure she was completely covered by the Invisibility Cloak.

 

He entered the room and walked directly to the chair.  He must have just come from a shower, because he was dressed in a robe and slippers and his long black hair looked slick and damp.

 

'Oh Merlin!' Hermione had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping, when he dropped the robe to the floor and sat naked in the chair.  From her place on the floor she had a clear view of his long lean frame. 'Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin.' She screamed inside her head as he wrapped his hand around his semi hard cock, rubbing his thumb across the ruddy tip.   Staring into the mirror, he ran his hand up and down his cock until it stood up hard and eager.  Hermione was disappointed to see she could only catch a glimpse of what the mirror showed, two shadowy figures moving together in what appeared to be the throes of passion.  'Who could it be?' She wondered. 'It must be him, but who does he see himself making love to?'  Focusing her attention back on the chair, her heart thudded in her chest as she watched the Potions Master stroke himself.

 

As she watched him pleasure himself, a sadness filled her heart.  How lonely it must be for him; living in this castle, surrounded by students, serving two masters, teaching ungrateful and irritating children day in and day out.  He can't be very old, thirties, surely not in his forties yet.  A young man with only his own fist to provide him comfort and release.  Struggling to ignore the heat of her own arousal, Hermione watched as he slowly ran his palm across the soft head of his cock, before reaching down to lightly cup his balls.  A soft groan escaped his lips as he gently ran his hand up and down the shaft, his hips raising reflexively as he thrust into his fist.  'Who is he seeing in the mirror?'  Unable to resist her own curiosity, she shifted slightly, leaning over far to her left. She caught just a glimpse of long red hair before she slipped. “Oh Merlin.” She gasped, as she overbalanced, falling over onto her side.

 

“Levicorpous.” A swirl of movement and she was hanging upside down by her leg, staring down the wand of Severus Snape, his face apoplectic with rage.  “What is the meaning of this?” He roared, reaching down to grab his robe.  “Am I allowed no privacy, no moment to myself, not one second of peace in my Godforsaken life?”  He shoved his fists into the sleeves and tied the belt loosely around his waist.

 

“Professor Snape....I......”  His angry baritone cut her off as he continued to rant, pacing back and forth in front of her dangling body.

 

“Have I not given enough, sacrificed enough to this bloody school?  I've given up my entire life for an ancient promise.  A promise that wasn't even kept, I might add.  Chasing after you three bloody hooligans, throwing myself in front of Werewolves, Dementors, Merlin knows what else; risking my own life and limb in an attempt to keep you out of harms way.  Turning a blind and deaf eye as you sneak about the castle, pilfer from my private storerooms, place yourselves and everyone around you in mortal danger.  Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, Unbreakable Vows and now when I seek out just one small moment of pleasure.  One tiny moment of peace for myself I must be spied upon and subsequently ridiculed.....”

 

“No Professor!” She yelled.  “It's not like that.  Not like that at all.  I would never ridicule you.  I'd never even tell Ron or Harry, I'd never tell anyone.........”

 

“Well why don't you tell me what it's like then Ms. Granger.” He growled, flicking his wand and lowering her to the floor.  Scrambling quickly to her feet as he dropped back into the chair, Hermione was just grateful he hadn't dumped her on top of her head. “Explain to me what it's 'like'.”

 

“Well Sir......” She stuttered, realizing how strange it was to be standing before him when he was dressed in only a robe, his bare legs and feet visible.  “I've just been worried about you.  And I was looking at Harry's map one day and I saw you in here and I know it can't be easy for you.....”

 

“I don't need your pity Ms. Granger.”

 

“No, no, no, no Sir.  It's not pity it's all.  It's just I know how much you do for us and it can't be easy serving Dumbledore, the Order and Vol....Vol...Voldemort.  And I just wondered if there was something I could do for you.  Some way I could make you feel better.  Something nice I could do for you.” 

 

“What are you offering Ms. Granger?” He sneered.  “Would you like to suck my cock for me?”

 

“If you'd like.” She whispered, raising her light brown eyes to meet his black ones.  “Is that what you want me to do?”

 

She shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot as the silence between them grew between, Snape's face remained inscrutable and she was sure that at any moment he would yell at her or worse, hex her.  Her mouth dropped open when his hands fell to his waist, yanking away the belt and pulling apart his robe revealing his straining erection to her.

 

“Well have at it Ms. Granger.” He smirked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Having second thoughts Ms. Granger?” Snape sneered when she remained routed in place.

“No. Sir.” She gasped, unable to stop her eyes from roaming over his pale lean body. “I just didn't expect you to say yes.”

“Hmmm.” He snorted, running his long fingers up the shaft of his erection. “Did you think I might have some ethical or moral compunction about engaging in sexual congress with a student?” He glanced back down at his swollen cock. “Oh I might have worried about that once.” He continued when she didn't speak. “But I realize my time here has grown quite short. So short, in fact, that I find I am no longer worried about petty little things like ethical or moral dilemmas.

“What about the rules.” She whispered.

“Sod the rules. I'm going to take what little pleasure I can from this life while I still have the chance. But......” He looked up at her, his hand still gripping himself. “You have done this before, correct? You have had other lovers?”

“A few.”

“Good. I'm not so far gone that I wouldn't have felt at least a twinge of guilt for stealing your virtue.”

“Who was the woman in the mirror?”

“Someone I knew a life time ago.” He frowned, pressing his hands against the arms of the chair and sitting up straighter. “Now let's get on with this, or have you changed your mind?”

“No. I haven't changed my mind Sir.” She said, pulling out her wand and scanning around the room. Spotting a bit of debris on the floor, she flicked her wand, transfiguring it into a pillow. Snape watched as it soared across the room into her hands.

“You've become quite proficient at non verbal spells.”

“Thank you.” She muttered, placing the pillow between his feet and lowering herself to her knees. “It just takes a bit of practice. How long has it been Sir?” She asked, placing her hands gently on his knees.

“How long has what been?”

“Since you've been with someone? A woman, a lover?”

Again the silence stretched out to an uncomfortable length as his unfathomable, inky black eyes bored into her. Just when she'd decided he wasn't going to answer, he spoke, his voice low. “You will be my first Ms. Granger.”

“Whut?” She gasped in surprise before she was able to stop herself. His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in a thin line. “But how is that even possible, Sir?”

“You mean with my rugged good looks and charming personality I must be some sort of 'chick magnet'? He snorted sarcastically.

“Well no.......but you're a powerful Wizard. And you're brilliant and dark and mysterious. You're actually quite sexy. Surely there was someone?”

“Sexy.” He whispered in a half laugh, before his face grew serious. “There was someone once. A long, long time ago. I loved her. I suppose I always will. But she did not return my feelings and I guess I never really got over that. A rather wasted life now that I look back on it.”

“The woman in the mirror?” He gave a short nod of his head. “But nothing? Not even a kiss?”

“There was a kiss.............once. So long ago I barely remember it. I can only recall that I liked it.” He stiffened, as she ran her hands along his thighs, rising to lean over him, her face very close to his.

“May I, Sir?”

His eyes widened, before crawling over her face, searching for what? Her sincerity, her honesty, her desire? He gave a barely perceptible nod. Pressing down on his thighs, Hermione leaned forward and tenderly touched her lips to his. She was surprised at how soft and full his lips felt. Pulling back, she gazed into his face, his eyes remained closed and a look of wonderment colored his normally serious countenance. “I was right.” He whispered softly. “I liked it, I liked it very much.”

“Well Sir,” She murmured, “it get's even better.” His eyes opened and he gave a slight gasp as she pressed her lips harder to his. Taking advantage of the parting of his lips she pushed her tongue forward, touching it gently to his. He sat rigid, his hands gripping the arms of the chair as her tongue tenderly explored his mouth, rubbing, teasing, curling around his. A soft moan sounded low in her throat when he became an active participant, his own tongue tangling with hers as he returned and deepened the kiss.

“Dear Merlin.” He gasped, pulling back from her and staring down to see, for the first time in his life, a hand other then his own grasping him intimately.

“Shhhh.” She soothed, peppering soft kisses across his cheeks and down his jaw. Her small hand held his cock, her thumb rubbing tiny circles across the soft skin of the head. “Just relax.” She breathed against his neck, her lips kissing gently, her tongue tasting his skin. He remained frozen and still, only the sound of his labored breathing as she kissed and licked her way down his chest, her soft hand squeezing and stroking him gently. Moving back down on her knees, she kissed her way down his stomach, before pausing and staring up at him.

“Are you all right?” She whispered, her hand still slowly rubbing his cock, her thumb carefully spreading the drops of clear fluid that had leaked from the tip.

“Mmm hmm.” He groaned, his voice sounding strained. “But I fear I may not last long if you.........” His voice choked off as she placed a tender kiss on the head of his cock.

“You'll do fine.” She said, placing two wet opened mouthed kisses on the inside of his thighs. Pushing his legs further apart, she leaned forward and ran the flat of her tongue up the underside of his shaft. His whole body tensed when she engulfed his cock, circling her tongue around head and licking her way down his length. Reaching up to grasp his balls, she glanced up at him. His lips were pressed together in a tight line, his nostrils flaring with each ragged breath. His entire body shook from tension. “You know it's okay to make noise.” She whispered, her lips tickling the sensitized skin. “In fact, it's encouraged. No one can hear you in here.”

“Uhhhhhhhnnnnnn” He let out a long jagged breath, confirming to her how much he'd been holding inside. His body sank back in the chair as she took him into her mouth again, sucking and licking as she moved her head. A string of unintelligible sounds issued forth in his deep baritone, ranging from “Sweet Merlin” to profanity to something that sounded like Latin. Releasing him with a wet pop, she gripped his spit slick shaft and stroked him gently.

“Let's see if we can make this last, shall we?” She whispered in answer to his curious, almost frantic gaze at the loss of her hot, wet mouth.

His head fell back when she squeezed his balls, massaging each one tenderly. “Fuck.” He gasped when she sucked each one into her mouth before returning to his cock, her tongue circling up and down his shaft. She froze for a moment when his hand left the arm of the chair to land on top of her head, but he only rested it there, his fingers tangling in her tresses.

“You're hair is so soft.” He mumbled, his words sounding slurred and strange. “Uhhhnnnnn.” He cried out when she murmured her “Thanks” with her lips still wrapped around his cock, the vibration sending jolts of pleasure through his already overstimulated body.

Glancing up at him, Hermione felt a shiver race through her body, heating her core at the image before her. His head rested against the back of the chair, long strands of black hair falling across his face. His mouth was open, soft groans and grunts issuing force as she moved her mouth up and down, sucking and licking. She could feel the tension building up in his thighs and his balls. The hand in her hair tightened and pulled as he cried out. “Oh fuck. Oh Merlin, I'm going to.......” Reaching up, she grabbed his hand, linking her fingers with his, pushing it away from her head. Bobbing, she sucked frantically, feeling his balls grow tight and hard in her hand. “Uhhhhhhnnnnn.” He cried out loudly, his hips lifting off the chair as a lifetime of pent up tension exploded in her mouth and down her throat. Swallowing frantically, she drank him down, loving the look of ecstasy and relief written across his features. 

“Come here.” He groaned, reaching down to pull her to him, his breath still coming in pants.

“Would you like me to rinse my mouth out?” She asked, when she realized he was pulling her in to kiss him. “Some men don't like.......”

“I don't care.” He grunted, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her deeply. Pulling her onto his lap, he rested his head on her shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered softly.

“Well I don't have to leave just yet. Harry and Ron think I'm in the library. I could be there all night. I could stay and we could do other stuff.......go all the way.......if you wanted.”

“Mmmmmmm.” He groaned, leaning back to once again stare at her, his eyes searching her face. “I'd like very much to touch you. Will you let me touch you?” She nodded her head. “With my lips and my tongue? Everywhere?”

“Of course.”

“Take your clothes off.” He whispered, nudging her off his lap. “Please.” He frowned as she stood before him, staring down at her feet, her hands knotted before her, a pink flush coloring her cheeks. “You're shy now? You just had my cock in your mouth. Why are you shy now?”

“It's not that....it's just....I'm not.....what I mean to say is, I'm not very........”

“Ms. Granger, Hermione.” He said firmly, interrupting her stutter. “You are very, very beautiful.” She glanced up at him, her eyes wide, a shy, but pleased expression on her face. “And if no one's ever told you that before, it's a shame. Now please, I want to see you.”

Still blushing, she grabbed the hem of her jumper and pulled it quickly over her head, revealing a simple white cotton bra. “I wish I would have worn prettier knickers for you.” She said as she toed off her trainers and unfastened her jeans.

“Do you really imagine that is something I would care about?” He asked, his eyes burning eagerly as he watched her push her jeans off her hips and down her legs.

“No. I suppose not.” She laughed nervously, kicking her jeans to the side and standing before him in just her bra and knickers. She could almost feel the heat of his gaze as his eyes crawled over her body. Self consciously she crossed her arms across her chest.

“Don't.” He gasped, his voice almost pleading. Flushing he cleared his throat and when he spoke again, his voice sounded stern. “Don't stop. Please continue Ms. Granger.”

Smiling to herself at the almost desperate expression on his face, she reached behind her back with one hand and unfastened her bra. Still hiding her breasts, she let it drop to the floor. Another shiver of desire coursed through her as he licked his lips, his eyes roaming hungrily over the sight of her nearly naked body. “Merlin.” He groaned softly, when she lowered her arm, revealing her breasts to him.

“Would you like to remove these?” She asked, running her fingers along the waist band of her white cotton knickers.

He nodded his head as she took a step forward. “Wait.” Reaching down he picked up the pillow from the floor. Flinging it into the air, he pointed his wand at it. She smiled as a mattress formed in the air. With another flick of his wand, it lowered gently to the floor, complete with fluffy white pillows and a white duvet. “No reason we shouldn't be comfortable.” He murmured. “After you, Ms. Granger.” 

“Impressive bit of wand work.” She said, lowering herself to the mattress. 

His lips turned up into a small grin at her compliment. Gazing down at her lying on the mattress, he shrugged the robe off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Taking a step towards the mattress, he frowned, his face serious. “McClaggen.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I beg your pardon?” She stared up at him, confused by the seemingly random non sequitur. 

“You were with him at Slughorn's Christmas Party. Is he one of your lovers?”

“Cormac? Merlin no.” She laughed. “He was just a really bad mistake. One I won't be repeating.”

“Good.” He lowered himself to the mattress, propping his head up on one hand as he gazed down at her. “You are far too lovely for the likes of him.”

“I'm not......” She shook her head, blushing furiously.

“Hush. I was there, remember? I saw you. You were stunning.”

“That's three, no four compliments you given me, Professor. Are you feeling alright?”

“I think, given our present circumstances, a few compliments are not out of order. I'll deny making them of course.” 

“Who would I tell?” She laughed. “No one would believe me anyway.”

“I suppose that's true.” He whispered, his face growing serious as his eyes roamed up and down her nude form. 

Sensing his hesitation, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. “Kiss me?”

Leaning over, he pressed his lips to hers, his free hand reaching up to cup her cheek. Growing bolder, he deepened the kiss, his tongue pressing forward to tangle with hers. Pulling back, he let his fingertips trail down her cheek to her throat, softly circling her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly ran his fingers down her chest, between her breasts, and then stopped, his hand frozen in place.

“It's okay.” She whispered, urging him on. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand until it encircled her left breast, cupping it almost reverently.

“So soft.” He whispered, squeezing gently, his thumb rubbing across her nipple. He opened his eyes, watching as the tiny bud grew hard beneath his touch. “Are you cold, Ms. Granger?”

“No.” She half laughed, half gasped, her back arching into his hand as he teased the sensitive bud.

“Then you're.................excited? By my touch?”

“Yes, you silly goose.” She moaned. “I told you, you were sexy didn't I? Did you not believe me?”

“I suppose I didn't. How extraordinary.” He sighed, running his fingertip along her aureola. Licking his lips, he leaned over and placed his mouth where his fingers had been, slowly laving his tongue over the taut bud. He stared up at her when she gasped loudly. Shifting his body, he kissed across her chest to take her other nipple between his lips, carefully licking until it was as hard as the other. Opening his eyes, he watched her face carefully as he reached across and pinched the other nipple between his thumb and his forefinger. “Did I hurt you?” He asked, concerned when she cried out.

“No. Yes, a little. But it feels so good.” She moaned, reaching down to run her fingers through his long black hair. “Don't stop.” 

“Mmmmm.” He grunted, lowering his mouth again and sucking on her nipple greedily. She could feel the heat of his right hand as it slowly traveled down her body, exploring and caressing her stomach. When he reached the waistband of her knickers, he slid his hand over to rub her hip and down her thigh, before returning to cup her cotton covered mound.

“You're hand is trembling.” She whispered.

“Yes. I suppose it is.” He sighed, resting his forehead between her breasts and giving her stomach a small kiss.

“There's no reason to be nervous.”

“Isn't there?” He muttered, more to himself then to her. Sitting up, he grabbed the sides of her knickers and slowly pulled them down her legs. He frowned as he surveyed the neatly trimmed brown hairs between her legs. “It's so sparse. Shouldn't there be more here?” He ran his index finger tentatively over the soft hair.

“Well it's a charm, you see. To remove hair.” She explained, lifting her head to watch his fingers gently rub through the small line of hair.

“Why?”

“I don't know. It's neat and tidy. It's the style.”

“There are styles to pubic hair?” He shook his head. “How odd.”

“I suppose it is, a bit.” She laughed. “Some girls remove all the hair, but that just seems a bit too prepubescent to me. Don't you watch porn?” She smiled as a blush colored his pale cheeks.

“I have. But it was a long time ago. And it was muggle. From the 70's My father's.” He said in explanation to her questioning look. “Things were more............natural then.”

“I didn't know your father was muggle.”

“There's no reason for you to know that, Ms. Granger.”

“And you never bought in Wizarding porn? They sell it at Borgin and Burkes.”

Rising up he glared down at her, an incredulous look on his face. “And how exactly do you suppose I go about that? Waltz into the shop and say 'Hullo former student who used to sit in my classroom. I'm the greasy git of the dungeons. I used to be your Professor. I'm here to buy some pornography. Do you have anything that features doggy style?'” 

“Hmmmm. I guess I didn't think about that. I suppose you do run into former students everywhere you go.”

“You have no idea.” He sighed sadly. His expression grew pensive as fingers continued to roam across her stomach, pubic bone and tops of her thighs.

Losing herself in his touch, Hermione lay back against the pillows, her breathing becoming more labored as his fingers ran across her body, heating and inflaming her flesh. She watched as his face grew serious and focused as he moved his fingers to the inside of her thighs. “Uhh.” She gasped softly when he ran his finger up the outside of her folds, just barely grazing her swollen and now very needy clit.

“You gasped. Why?” He frowned, staring intently up at her.

“That feels good.” She panted. “And just then, you brushed against.......you lightly touched......you almost touched my clit.” She stuttered, blushing furiously.

“You like me touching you?” He frowned. “It excites you?”

“Yes. Very much.” She nodded her head.

“Clit. Clitoris.” He stared up into her eyes. “That's the part of your body that will make you come.” It was more statement the question, but she nodded her head in agreement. He frowned again, his brow furrowed as if he were pondering a complicated potions equation. “Will you show me? Will you show me how to make you come?”

It was Hermione's turn to remain silent as she considered the ramifications of his request. She'd never been put in a position to show a man how to touch her. She'd had lovers, but they'd never seemed very interested in her input or direction in what they were doing. She'd masturbated, of course, and knew how she liked to be touched versus the often frustrating, fumbling touch of her lover's hand. Did he want her to masturbate for him, guide his hand? Her pussy throbbed and burned at the thought of an orgasm by the hand of Professor Snape. “Okay.” She whispered, her voice barely audible. Spreading her legs wider, she looked up at him. “Give me you hand, just your index finger.” Placing her hand on top of his, she guided him to her center, slipping his finger into her wet folds.

“So wet.” He breathed. “Because you're excited.” Nodding her head, she guided his fingertip up and across her swollen clit.

“Feel that?” She gasped. It was his turn to nod his head. “Rub it, circle it, glide your finger across it. Uhnnnn.” She moaned as he followed her direction. “That feels so good.” Pulling her hand up to rest on his forearm, she watched as he carefully explored her most intimate area. “Ahhh.” She cried out, squeezing his arm when he pressed too hard. He stared up at her, his eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. “It hurts a bit if you push too hard.”

“Are all woman like that?”

“I don't know.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I've never had sex with a woman. I just know a gentler touch feels best to me. It's a very sensitive bundle of nerves.”

“Hmmm.” He grunted, his finger exploring along her inner and outer folds. “What about here?” He circled the wet opening of her hole.

“That's a bit different.” She moaned as he slowly inserted the tip of his finger. “You don't have to be quite as gentle. Go ahead if you like.” She watched the expression on his face as he pressed his finger inside of her, gone was his normal inscrutable countenance, his face awash with wonder and desire as her tight muscles clutched at his finger.

“It's so tight.” He gasped, glancing down at own thick erection. “And hot, and wet...Oh Merlin.” He groaned as he moved his finger in and out of her core. “Does that feel good?” He breathed, touching his thumb to her clit as his finger moved in and out.

“Yesssssss.” She gasped, her hands moving to clutch at the sheets as the tension inside her body begin to build higher and higher. “Hey. Why'd you stop.......? Oh........” She moaned, looking up at him as he placed his index finger in his mouth, a rapt expression on his face.

“Can I taste you? May I use my tongue? Do you like that?”

“I don't know.” She blushed. “I never......what I mean to say is no one has ever...........I've never done that.”

“We'll explore together then.” He grunted, moving to position himself between her thighs. Using his thumbs, he pressed apart her folds, his eyes drinking in the pink flesh he'd just been touching. Leaning forward, he gently licked her, running his tongue across the hard nub of her clit.

“Oh fuck.” She gasped, arching her back at the sharp, sweet feel of his tongue. “Oh Merlin that feels so good.” She moaned as he continued to explore and rub. Opening her eyes, she gazed down the length of her body, her light brown eyes meeting his black ones watching her intently from just over her pubic bone. The surrealness of the situation threatened to overwhelm her as the long black hair of Professor Severus Snape, The Potion Master of Hogwarts tickled her thighs, his amazingly soft tongue pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She could tell that he was fully focused on her, changing and adjusting each action by the intensity of her reaction. “Oh right there.” She moaned, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair as he laved his tongue over clit. “Just.....like.....that.....ahhhhhhhhh.” She cried out as the ball of tension inside her exploded sending waves and wave of pleasure crashing through her body. His strong hands gripped her hips as he continued to lick and lap at her center. “Oh stop, stop, stop.” She moaned pushing on his shoulders when a jolt of pain radiated from her overstimulated clit. Falling back against the pillows, she struggled to catch her breath. 

She opened her eyes when he moved up the bed, resting his head on the pillow beside her. Rolling over, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his, tasting herself on his tongue. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him, so that they were pressed fully together, her naked breasts smashed against his chest, his eager erection rubbing against her thighs.

“Hermione.” He gasped, his hand gripping her hip. “I want to.....I'd like to....I need to fuck you. I want to feel what it's like to be inside you. But......I.....” He frowned, his face a mask insecurity. “I've never....I don't......”

“Shhhhh.” She whispered against his lips. “Just lay down, on your back.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting up beside him as he rolled over onto his back, Hermione took a moment to really look at his body.  He was thin, almost too thin, but his lanky muscles spoke of strength.  His skin was pale, making the black hairs on his arms and legs stand out all the more.  His chest was mostly bare save for a light smattering around his nipples and a line of hair starting just beneath his naval to trail down to a nest of black pubic hair.  His cock rose out of this nest, hard and eager. He was long and thick, seeming almost too large for his wiry frame.

 

“Hermione?” His amused voice caught her attention and she blushed pink at having been caught “checking” him out.

 

“Just what I said.”  She mumbled, placing her hands on his chest and moving to straddled his body. “You're very sexy.”

 

“And you're a silly Witch.” He growled, an embarrassed smirk turning up the corners of his lips.  Staring up at her, his expression grew wary and serious. “So........you really want to do this?  We're really going to do this?”

 

“Well yes, unless you don't want to?”

 

“Oh.” He groaned, his eyes filled with desire. “You can't even imagine how badly I want to do this.  I just................”

 

“Then shhhhh.” She said, leaning forward to press her lips to his. “Ready?”  She sat up and gripped his cock, placing it at her opening.  He nodded his head, his eyes closed and his lips pressed in a tight, thin line.  His mouth fell open as she slowly began to lower herself. “Wait!?”

 

“What?” His eyes flew open when she froze.

 

“I nearly forgot.” She said, leaning to the side and reaching out for her discarded clothes. “Oh buggar,  I can't reach it.  Can you reach your wand?”  She asked, sitting back up and gazing down at him.

 

“My wand? Why?” His eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

“Because I need it.”  She watched as he reached beneath the covers and pulled out his ebony wand.  “Good.  Let me see that for a second.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Look. If you want to have sex. I need to borrow your wand.” She sighed, holding out her hand.  “Thank you.” She said, when he frowned and held it out to her.  Pointing it to her stomach she mumbled the incantation watching as the tip glowed red.  “Here.” She handed his wand back to him.  “I can't believe I almost forgot that.”

 

“Contraception spell?”

 

“Yeah. As adorable as I think a little black eyed, black haired baby might be, I don't think either one of us is ready for that at this point in our lives.  Now where were we?”  Repositioning herself over him, she reached between her legs and placed him back at her opening. Locking her eyes on his, she began to slowly lower herself down onto his cock.  His eyes grew wide and then slowly closed as she squeezed him, encasing him in her hot wet sleeve.  His hands gripped her hips and his mouth fell open in a long, low groan.  “Are you okay?” She whispered when he was fully inside her and she was sitting on top of him.

 

“Mmmm hmmmm.” He gasped, his voice sounding frantic. “Just....don't....move.”  His head tilted back and he let out another low groan.  “It's so hot.....so tight......it feels so....” 

 

“Take your time.  I need a minute to adjust myself, you're so big.”

 

“I am?” His eyes were open now and he staring up at her.

 

“Yes.” She flushed pink.  “Bigger then anyone I've ever been with. Oh look at you.” She laughed at the pleased smile on his face. “You Wizard's are all the same.  Always concerned about the size of your wand.  Are you ready?”

 

“I think so.” He whispered.  “Ahhhhhhhh.” A long breathy gasp escaped his lips as  she slowly lifted and then lowered back down on his aching cock.  As she worked herself up and down, she watched the changing expressions on his face as he struggled to maintain control.

 

“You don't have to always be in control, Severus.” She hissed, pressing her palms down on his chest as she moved. “Just let go, let it all go.”

 

“Ohhhhhh fuck.” He cried out, loud and desperate, his fingers clutching her hips as he arched his back lifting them both up off the mattress. She struggled to maintain her rhythm as he thrashed beneath her, trying to thrust  himself up faster inside her. 

 

“Try bending your knees and putting your feet on the mattress.” She moaned, moving her hands to his shoulders as he moved his legs and slid his hands down to grip the cheeks of his arse.  “That's it.” She groaned as he pushed up with his legs, his cock pounding inside of her.

 

“Oh fuck. It......feels.....so......good.” He panted as he moved his hips, his face a mask of agonized pleasure.  “I'm not going to last.....I'm going to.........” He cried out in a guttural groan as he came, his body bucking violently as he emptied inside of her. Panting he collapsed back on the mattress, his breath coming in gasps.  'I'm sorry.  I didn't make you come.  It felt so good, I couldn't........”

 

“Shhhh. It's okay.  I didn't expect you too.  I imagine it's a rather intense feeling the first time.”  She watched in horror as a tear leaked from the corner his closed eye and trailed down his cheek.  “Severus. It's okay.  I don't mind.” He opened his eyes and stared up at her, his eyes lost and haunted.

 

“What a wasted life I've led.  What a mess I've made of everything.” 

 

“Oh Prof......Severus.....” Bending over she let him hug her, clutching her to him.

 

“I don't want to die.  I don't want to go to Azkaban.”

 

“You won't.” She whispered, stroking his hair. “It will be okay.”

 

“No.” He shook his head.  “It won't be okay.  Soon I will have to do something that will damn my soul for all eternity.”

 

Pushing herself up she stared down at him.  “Then don't.  Don't do it.”

 

“I don't have a choice.” 

 

“Leave. Run away.  Go to America, Canada,  New Zealand.”

 

“There is no where I can go.” He sighed, raising his left arm and running his hand across the skull and snake tattoo, his face serious.  “And I'm not a coward.  I won't run away from my responsibilities.  I've said too much.” His voice tight as he dropped his arm.  “You probably want to get back to your common room.”

 

“No.” She shook her head.  “I can stay.  We could do it again......if you'd like.”

 

“You would do that?”  She nodded her head.  “Mmmmm.  I believe I would like that.  But no more talking.” Gripping her waist, he turned, dumping her on the mattress and covering her with his body.  “Just give me a moment to recover.”

 

“And what shall we do in those moments?  Since we're not talking.”

 

“Oh I can think of one or two things.” He whispered, lowering his head to capture a nipple between his lips.  Laving his tongue, he sucked and teased, pulling it to a hardened nub.  Leaning back he gazed down at her, his eyes sweeping over her naked form.  “I can't believe I'm here with you, like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Naked. Touching. Having sex.  With you.  Even you can't deny that this is strange.”

 

“Yes. It's strange.  But it's nice.  Don't you think it's nice?”  Moving up her body, he stared down into her face.

 

“It's very nice Ms. Granger.” He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

 

“Good.” She groaned, returning his kiss and deepening it, her tongue entering his mouth to dance intricately with his.  As they kissed, her hands roamed, exploring his long lean frame.  “Mmmm.” He grunted softly, when she ran her fingers across one flat nipple, pinching and teasing until it was hard.  His hands were equally busy; running up and down her back, cupping her round bottom and teasing between her legs.  Reaching between them, her hand slid down his flat belly, fingering the line of hair below his naval, before slipping down to grasp his semi hard cock.  “Feels like your getting there, Professor.” She moaned into his mouth, squeezing and stroking him as he grew larger and harder in her hand.

 

“Mmmm. Yes.” He growled, inserting his index finger into her tight, wet channel.  “I want to be inside you again.  I want to make you come this time.  Are you ready.” She nodded her head, gripping his waist as he moved into position over her.  Spreading her legs, she reached down, guiding him to her center.

 

“Okay.” She whispered, moving her hands back to his waist.  She watched his face grow serious as he slowly pressed himself inside of her.

 

“So tight, so hot.” He gasped, resting his forehead against her neck and taking a few steadying breaths.  She lay still as he moved his hips experimentally, pulling himself out before thrusting back in. Pushing himself up on his arms, he thrust again, trying different angles and speeds.  The expression on his face was one she had seen so many times; bent over a steaming cauldron, adding ingredients with exacting precision, she could almost hear the workings of his mind as he puzzled out the best way to go about fucking her.  His deep baritone pulled her out of her revere. “How is this for you. Will you be able to come?”

 

“I....I....I....don't know.” She stuttered, staring up into his serious face. “I've never before.....not doing this......”

 

He stop thrusting and took a few deep breaths.  “What can I do differently?   Is there something I can change that will help you reach orgasm.”

 

She frowned, thinking.  Again no one had ever asked her what would feel best for her.  Focusing her attention on the feeling of him filling her, she flexed her muscles tentatively.

 

“Hermione......?”

 

“Hang on. I'm thinking.  Can you come closer?” She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down until his belly was pressed against hers.  Bracing himself on his forearms, he moved his hips thrusting in and out.  “I'm not too heavy?”

 

“No.” She gasped, amazed at the change of feeling just that small move had made.  “Can you move up just a little bit?”

 

“Like this?” He asked, shifting his body up, her face was now staring into his chest.  “Better.”

 

“Oh fuuuuuccccckkkk.” She cried out as he moved his hips, the broad length of his cock now rubbing directly across her clit.

 

“I think that's it.” He murmured to himself.   Surging forward with his hips he felt a glow of pure male pride at the way she whimpered and gasped, crying out with each thrust of his hips.  Having come twice already in quick succession he found he was able to focus on the greedy way her pussy clutched at his cock and the way her tiny fingers dug frantically into his hips, rather then his own impending orgasm.  Determined to make her come, he moved his hips, listening and sensing her reaction to each thrust.  For herself, Hermione was awash with pleasure at the feelings coursing through her body, never had it felt like this, never had it felt this good.  She could feel the ball of tension forming in her stomach, growing larger and larger with each brush of his thick cock against her clit.  

 

His skin was slick with sweat and his balls were throbbing painfully when she suddenly cried out, trembling beneath him.  His cries joined hers as her muscles tightened around him, making an already snug fit even tighter.  Groaning, he gripped her hip and thrust his hips frantically, now fully focused on chasing his own climax.  He was vaguely aware of her stiffening beneath him as she came.  Crying out loudly, he groaned as he exploded inside of her, her muscles milking him as his cock jerked with the force of his release.  “Oh Merlin.” He gasped, collapsing heavily onto the bed beside her.

 

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 

Hermione folded up the Invisibility cloak and tucked it under her arm as she walked through the deserted castle corridors.   The early morning light cast a soft glow over the stone walls.  She had left him sleeping, exhausted after making love for the third time.  Her legs ached and she wondered vaguely if she had any pain potion handy in her dorm room.  She didn't feel guilty about leaving him sleeping, sure that he would appreciate avoiding the awkward moment when they would have to part ways as much as she did.   A small thrill ran through her as she remembered how he had looked and sounded when he had guided her hand down to his hard cock and shyly asked if she would get on her hands and knees for him. He had made her come again, his large hands running up and down her spine, while his thighs and balls slapped against the swell of her arse.   He had cried out her name, her first name, when he had come, his cock pulsing inside her as it emptied.  Reaching the portrait opening to the Gryffindor common room, she leaned forward and whispered “Fortuna Major.”

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

“ _Do you think he would have done it? Draco?”  The wind whipped Hermione's hair as they stood on the astronomy tower gazing down at the lake._

 

“ _No.” Harry shook his head, looking between his two best friends. “He was lowering his wand. In the end it was Snape.  It was always Snape.”_

 

Hermione sat on the floor of Ron's room at The Burrows surrounding by stack of books.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, entering the room with Ron.

 

“Just trying to decide which ones to take with us. When we're hunting for Horcruxes.”

 

“Oh of course,” Ron said, clapping a hand to his forehead.  “I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library.”

 

“Oh ha, ha. It doesn't hurt to be prepared.” Hermione glared at the two boys. “Speaking of which, you two might think about gathering your things together, in case we need to leave in a hurry.”

 

“Already done.” Harry said, joining her on the floor and pulling his rucksack to him.  “Though I wonder....” He reached in and pulled out a small framed picture.  “I know we're meant to be traveling light, but do you suppose it's alright if I bring this?”

 

“What is it?” Hermione looked up at him.

 

“Picture of my parents.

 

“Can I see?” She held her hand out and took the frame from him.  “You're mother had long red hair.” She whispered, almost breathlessly, her finger trailing across the figure in the photo.

 

“Yeah, you knew that.  Why are you looking like that?”

 

“I guess I just forgot.” She whispered hoarsely.  Forcing a stained smile onto her face, she held the picture out for Harry to take. “Of course you should bring it with  you. It's small. We'll just make room.”

 

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
